triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Isle of Salanak
Drink of the night The Soul Sucker Sponsor Mats by Mars The Story * The storm is stil raging * Dawnash is still feeling a bit sick, but has advantage because on the tea and Skeet(who totally has magically powers, we just don't know it yet?). * Dawnash gets rid of his exhaustion, but now Jingles has a point. * Dawnash and Ada were working on learning each other's instruments, the Lute and the Shakuhachi * Two and a half days of travel to follow. ** Hyllenae begins to the read the book Terry gave her, learning the bowline, the square knot, and the figure eight ** Jingles was keeping an eye open to see if Trixie would interrupt his sleep, but does so himself ** Dawnash stops practicing the lute for a bit, fearing that his "finger will start to bleed", Ada informs him he will get calluses, to which he responds by passing his fingers through the fire of a nearby candelabra, take a point of fire damage, but not showing it ** Dawnash leaves the room to find Amalthea, in Trixie's room. He takes her into the hall and discusses that he did not want her to bring a weapon into his fight with Bruiser. He asks her if she has seen the beast, the wolf, again, then asks her if she has been using the blindfold. Amalthea asks if he is going to see Ada, then wonders if he is replacing her. ** Dawnash knocks on Ada's door, which he is still the only one to do, he says it is because she derserves privacy, to which he is informed that if she wanted privacy, she wouldn't do anything here, since the walls are paper thin. Cut to Jingles holding his, basically hungover, head in the next room ** Hyllenae asks Jingles if there is anything that she can get for him. They go to get some Angel's Breath. Jingles is playing the part of being seasick, so she doesn't know that he has just been staying awake. ** Benson gives Jingles the tea, saying that he has known those nights before. He then goes back to preparing some remains of the eelhound for lunch ** Trixie continues to read her book, which she is sneaking into Jingles' room and reading it in the night ** Amalthea helps on deck during the day and uses her blindfold during the night. The first night is just an earthy feel. The second night she smells wet dog, hearing people screaming and metal clinking, like chains, then more screams and more yells. * The storm begins to fade, the winds begin to settle, but are still a bit high * "Land Ho!" * Dawnash and Ada are playing on the deck, Ada has put on sunglasses, made of obsidian, when she is facing in the direction of the sun * Hyllenae and Amalthea see several small groupings of islands, with the main one appearing to be a volcano with dark(Basaltic) rock * It takes two more hours to get to the point where they have a 170 degree view of the island, then there are another 2 hours of travel to the island itself * Amalthea is "giving evils looks" to Ada and Dawnash * Ada begins to chart the rest of the course to the island * The lookout sees something, calling to the captain, who pulls out a bigger spyglass, saying that it is the Quintessa. The captain calls that there are pirates. The Spirit of Quintessa is flying the pirate flag. The party debates whether it is just pirates, or Randal flying the flag of the pirates. The captain turns the ship around, eventually to save the Quintessa, but first to strategize. * Bruiser makes a wager with Dawnash, most kills gets their share of the treasure, if there is any. Nizruk says that Bruiser never makes bets with him. * Dawnash asks Altrisha if it is ok to go with the scouting party, Amalthea decides to go as well, making 7 in total. Dawnash jumps into one of the long boats, Ando in the other. The slender Pirate, Julian, is with them * As they approach, they see the very white sands of the white beaches, along with some shells. * Dawnash looks for Devil's Tears, but finds nothing * Ando says that his is making a racket breaking through the bushes, then goes back to find his own way around * Nizruk begins to carve a larger way through for those following him * They see the same pirate ship from before, in bad disrepair. Nizruk whistles to Ando, who whistles back * The pirate ship seems to have burnt masts and a hole in the hull. It appears that they took another ship. There are individuals on the beach on their knees, some with sacks over there heads, with three pirates guarding them. * Two ropes with two body masses are hanging from the mast of the Quintessa, not being hanged just yet, as they have crates beneath them. The vestments do not seem to match Randal's * There is a row of 15 prisoners, with people bound with manacles with the pirates walking around * Amalthea informs Dawnash of what she saw * Dawnash tells Amalthea they will get closer, and she will need to shoot the ropes * Nizruk sees a fire beetle in one of the cages, which he thinks hey could use as a distraction * Ando is climbing across some of the rocks, meeting up with group, the fire beetle is pointed out to him. Amalthea wonders if she could ride it. Ando believes that the people being hanged are the Admiral and the First Mate * Dawnash uses Step of the Wind to run past Ando, who does it in turn, creeping up on him. * Ando points out the crates and the pirates nearby. Dawnash asks for a place Amalthea to have a shot on the ship * Amalthea will make a distraction, Dawnash will scale the ship with a grappling hook, Nizruk and Julian with open the cages to release the fire beetles presumably, and Ando is going for the slaves. * (Cue Map) * There are three cages, where before they saw two. Ada is with them as well * Amalthea notices a mass of fur in the first cage, which is a large large wolf. The other two cages hold fire beetles * Nizruk tries to pick the lock on the cages, but breaks two sets of lock picks, then Amalthea's as well. The lock has runes on it, and seems very well made. Amalthea knows the runes are dwarvish, but can't read them. The dwarven runes seems to imbue the lock so make it require a special key. * Amalthea talks for a moment with the wolf, before breaking her picks in the lock as well, then breaks another set on the Wolf cage. Nizruk opens one of the fire beetle cages, then Amalthea breaks her fourth set. The fire beetle cages are opened, they spit out a caustic fluid which hits a pirate in the face, which then ignites. Amalthea, Ada, and Dawnash roll initiative, getting a surprise round ** Ada inspires Dawnash ** Bruiser charges to first, fire faced, guy. he misses on both of his attacks. ** Amalthea climbs onto the cage, to line up a shot to hit the pirates so Dawnash can cut the ropes. She takes a shot, but misses ** Dawnash heard the twang of the bow, throws his grappling hook onto the ship and begins climbing onto the ship ** Nizruk takes a guy out with sneak attack with an axe! ** Ada climbs up the rope ** Ando jumps over Nizruk, making two attacks on another, smashing his helmet together between his fists ** Amalthea shoots again, 13 hits, and hits one of the pirates in the cheek ** Dawnash runs, booking it towards them, then throws his lightning damage, then punched another one in the throat, using Ada's inspiration to hit. ** Nizruk runs over misses with both of his attacks ** The first fire beetle misses his attack, second hits the smoldering now corpse of the burnt face pirate ** Ada viciously mocks one of the pirates, causing blood to come out of his ears, killing him with a discordant chord ** Dawnash cuts the hanging individuals down, leaving their hands bound, then heads back to shore ** Amalthea sees the prisoners, and the fire beetles not attacking the prisoners, then sees Dawnash and Ada coming towards her, then unlocks the Wolf's cage, receiving a Lock of Trickery. The wolf steps out of the cage, and Amalthea asks the Wolf its name, which she says she will learn in time. ** The fire beetles are scurrying off, they are done here * Dawnash unbinds the prisoners, including Rakal's. The captain of the pirates left with some of the crew and prisoners and went into the forest, believing he could decipher the map himself. Rakal does not know how to get there without the map * Amalthea introduces the wolf to Dawnash * Dawnash cuts one of the prisoners lose and tells him to get the Admiral and First Mate * Rakal points out that Amalthea also has a map, and with a seeing stone he has, he can decipher it again to see where to go * Dawnash asks which of the crew hates Rakal the most, a man looks side to side, Dawnash cuts him loose and takes off the man's blindfold, who introduces himself as Brisund, who was part of the crew on the Quintessa * There is a half orc man in the row of prisoners. Amalthea addresses him as Asmagothsp. * Ando comes back. Dawnash asks Ando if he recognizes any of the prisoners and to release the ones he trusts * Dawnash tells the crew that Rakal brought them on this mission on false pretenses * Amalthea sees a stone head that seems like it may be a marker * Ada sends word back to the ship about the situation on the land. Captain Riley informs those on the ship that plans have changed * (Break until 2:30:20) * Riley explains that the rest of the party has requested aid. Riley sends word back to Ada that some more of the part will be sent to help * Nizruk went to examine the top of the stone head * Altrisha tries to explain to Riley that she will be going with her crew, but he informs her that they may just bring the longboats back and sail in * Jingles is feeling a bit better, but is still exhausted * Hyllenae asks if he could sit in the Haversack with his head sticking out and she could carry him. Jingles knows that a living creature could survive 10 minutes in the bag, but they are either in or out, since it is another dimension * Dawnash asks Rakal what he knows about the map, he says that there were runes on the map and says that there are dangers to find int he jungle * Rakal is there for the lore, but also for treasure. He says that this is a temple * The other prisoners are unbounding themselves * Ada says that she wants to look in Rakal's room and see about the seeing stone he had spoken about * The rest of the party comes in. Dawnash explains to Hyllenae the situation, including the myths and fairytales about the island, the temple is called Ijith'troloxsp, the name of the great world dragon that has not been seen in thousands of years. Dawnash tells Rakal that he may have led his crew into a deathtrap * Asmagothsp says he wants to come with them, not staying where they are now * Ada comes back with the seeing stone, then gives it to Jingles so he can use it on the map. Hyllenae and Jingles were able to read some runes on the map before. Jingles casts Identify on the map as a ritual, causing the runes to appear on the map for a little, but they fade. Jingles knows that the stone requires you to cast a spell into it, which will cause the runes to appear * Jingles passes the stone over the map and has Rakal read it, mostly just to avoid certain things in the jungle * Jingles pulls Rakal up from the sand * Dawnash says that they should look through the weapons to see if there is anything they can use * Amalthea says the crew should get their weapons back * Amalthea tells Hyllenae that they are being hypocrites, as they also dragged people into danger * Hyllenae and Ada discuss the fate of the treasure inside * Amalthea and the Wolf will go in front with Nizruk, followed by Dawnash and Ando, followed by Hyllenae, Jingles, Altrisham and Rakal in the rear * A lot of the stones on the path have been worn away a bit, Amalthea tries to track, but is having a hard time seeing the road. Trixie heads to the front to head track. Amalthea asks the wolf to help her find the way. The wolf corrects the path they were traveling * There is dust in the air that seems to fall slower, Dawnash catches a piece and it feels like ash, but it is not, it seems to be more like a pollen. * The stones along the path are flat basaltic rock * The party find more of the head stone markers * The wolf is about 10 feet ahead continuing to track * The dust in the air is getting a bit thicker, causing Jingles, Amalthea, and Trixie to make con saves. The wolf sniffs a bit more and runs towards the three that broke off wandering * They continue forward as the spores get thicker, Dawnash calls after them, they hear him, but the spores cause them to ignore it, they have lost their sense of will * Dawnash feels that the plant life is changing. Jingles and Amalthea snap out of it and find themselves standing under a large plant * Dawnash strikes a torch and throws it at the plant, it falls at its base causing it to move back and re-root itself * Inititize ** The spore effect fades as the creature moves, two roots pop up, one attacking Trixie, but missing, and the other hitting Ando, doing 3d8(ouch) damage ** Ando runs up and misses both attempts to sock the large plant ** Jingles runs back, hiding next to Asmagothsp, then casts a firebolt(12 hits), causing the plant to open and release a new cloud of spores. Some of the Party is diseased, except Hyllenae who is immune to disease ** (Guillermo asks the audience to make a paladin of Aphrodite, as he may use it in the future) ** Trixie casts Hexblade's curse, then Eldritch blast ** Amalthea sees the cloud of spores, as well as another large plant, and small plants with spores above them. She then attacks one of the tendrils twice, splicing it apart ** Hyllenae attacks the creature with her mace that still has the lightning damage on it ** Dawnash moves back a bit, then critically misses with his Trident, then steps into patient defense ** The plant regrows its tentacle, then attacks Ada, but misses. It then hits Asmagoth ** Ando hits the creature twice, causing some spores to come out of the creature ** The plant attempts to bite Ando, but misses ** Jingles shots the torch towards the main plant creature ** Jingles has a spell surge and turns into a potted plant(80 on the spell table), he is incapacitated and has vulnerability to all damage ** Trixie disengages then moves a bit and casts Eldritch Blast, but misses ** Amalthea casts Ensnaring Strike on an attack against the plant, restraining it ** Hyllenae attacks the plant, damaging it to near death ** Dawnash runs straight towards the plant, trying to jump kick the arrow into its neck ** (Cameras froze, causing them to call the end to the stream) Characters * Julian - Slender pirate * Brisund - Crew with Rakal on the Quintessa under Admiral Saldir * Asmagothsp - the half orc slave to Rakal Items Lock of Trickery - Amalthea, disadvantage on attempts to pick Quotations releasing the fire beetle as a distraction "I'm for it" -Amalthea, "I know you are, that's what worries me. The ration of people who may get hurt is 15 to 8." - Dawnash, Episode 8 @ 1:10:19 rolling damage "That's a nine." -Guillermo "Nine, uhh" - Gil "No, I'm sorry, that's a cheating, I'm cheating." -Guillermo, Episode 8 @ 1:47:15 "The jungle is thick." - Gil, "With two c's" - Guillermo, "You got it." - Gil, Episode 8 @ 2:32:30 Rakal when picking him up from the sand "I thought you were going to be something special. I thought you were going to be someone who could teach me something. Adn you know what? You let me down." - Jingles, Episode 8 @ 3:06:57 whether he should roll on his spell surge table "Oh, you sucked on a soul." -Gil "I did suck on a soul. I can roll" -Adam, Episode 8 @3:59:02